


Sometimes a Family is Seven Aliens, Two Goddesses, a Boy Detective, and Death Himself

by stars_will_fall



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Day 5, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Multi, Taakitz Week, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_will_fall/pseuds/stars_will_fall
Summary: Taako and Kravitz may not have what you would traditionally call families, but they might as well. Its the first time their families are going to officially meet, and that means a lot of work is ahead of them





	Sometimes a Family is Seven Aliens, Two Goddesses, a Boy Detective, and Death Himself

It was a beautiful day in Goldcliff. The sun was shining, warming the crisp morning air into something comfortable. It was the perfect day to spend outside, and the crowds of people milling about on the streets could only attest to that. Despite the lovely weather though, Taako and Kravitz had been cooped up inside all day. They’d woken up before the sun even had a chance to ride, Taako making a quick breakfast while Kravitz milled about still half asleep. The dishes were done immediately after their meal, and they officially started their busy day. See, today was the day Taako and Kravitz’s families finally meet for the first time, and everything had to be perfect. The house, usually clean aside from Kravitz’s instruments, Taako’s clothes, and Angus’ books, needed a deep cleaning from floor to ceiling. On top of that, the garden needed care, dinner needed to be cooked (enough to feed at least eleven people), and Taako wanted something new to wear. It was going to be exhausting.

“Taako, dear, I can’t find the broom.” Kravitz rushed passed the kitchen, looking frantic. His hair was pulled back out of his eyes and, because he didn’t want to dirty any of his clothes, he was still in a loose shirt and boxers. Out of the two of them, Kravitz was clearly the most worried about the whole situation, which honestly was how it usually went. He loved Taako’s family, absolutely adored them. It was just- they could be a lot sometimes, and in the presence of two actual _goddesses_ he wasn’t so sure that was the best thing. 

Taako didn’t turn to him immediately, dumping a few more spices into the pot in front of him. “Did you look in the closet in the hallway?” 

“Ah, no. Not yet.”

Taako brushed his hands off on his apron and walked over to a drawer in the corner, grabbing a spoon. He dunked it into the pot and turned to Kravitz, popping it in his mouth before he got a chance to say anything else. “That’s where it always is, babe. That’s literally where it goes.” Kravitz hummed, pulling the spoon from his mouth.

“What is that, potato soup? It tastes incredible. Maybe a touch more dill.” 

Taako scoffed, patting Kravitz’s cheek. “Can’t believe you’re giving me, the chef, pointers when you can’t even find a broom.” With a fresh spoon, he tasted the soup himself, his nose crinkling up. “Dammit, you’re right. More salt too.” He pulled a few more spices down, adding them into the pot, and Kravitz was stuck still in the doorway just watching him do his thing. When Taako noticed he was still there he laughed, tossing a dishtowel at him. “Get out of here! You still have shit to do. We told the crew to meet here at five which means they’ll be here by at least six. We don’t have all day.”

“You’re just incredible at calming my anxieties, you know that right. You know just what to say.” 

“It comes with practice,” Taako smiled, “but seriously, it’s going to be fine. We’ll get it all done. Tell you what, go wake Ango up. He’ll help you finish cleaning.”

By six o’clock, the house was absolutely spotless. Kravitz had taken it upon himself (with a bit of Taako’s instruction) to lay out blankets and start a fire in the hearth hoping to make the whole place a little more welcoming. This wouldn’t only be the first time their two families were going to officially meet, but also the first time some of them would be in their house. They’d only had the place for a year or so now, and with everyone doing their own thing after the Day of Story and Song, not everyone had gotten the chance to come visit. 

There was a light knock on the door and Kravitz turned to go answer it only for Angus to rush past instead. “I’ve got it, sirs!” He threw the door open and was greeted by a loud bark and a large dog tackling him to the ground, covering his face in slobber. 

Taako must have heard the dog, because he stormed out of the kitchen, hands on his hips. Magnus, who had been just behind the animal grinned, waving to him. Taako only glared. “You didn’t ask if you could bring the dog.” 

“Weeeeeeell,” magnus dragged out, stepping inside, “I knew if I asked you’d probably say no, but you know now that he’s here I can’t just send him home.” 

“He stays outsi-“ Taako didn’t get to finish his sentence because before he could a flash of orange darted between Magnus’ legs and in seconds, Mookie had his little arms wrapped around Taako’s legs.

“Uncle Taako!” Taako’s ears flicked in annoyance. “I like your house! It’s sooooo big. Do you have any toys?” He gasped, “Do you like to wrestle? We could wrestle!”

Taako patted his head and pushed him off his legs. “Do not even try, kid. I will send you outside with the dog in a heartbeat.” 

The rest of the group filed in- Magnus, followed by Merle and Mavis, Davenport, Lucretia, and finally Lup and Barry taking the rear. As soon as he got the chance, Taako grabbed Lup and disappeared back into the kitchen leaving Kravitz and Angus to deal with everyone else. Kravitz was already a little overwhelmed, but he still smiled and greeted everyone politely. “I think dinner will be done shortly if you guys just want to sit and relax,” he wrung his hands. 

There was another knock and Kravitz tensed. “That would be the rest of our party I suppose.” He straightened out his suit and answered the door. Standing there looking far less intimidating but no less regal than usual was the Raven Queen, standing hand in hand with Istus. “My queen, it’s a pleasure as always to see you.” Kravitz gave a purposeful bow and she chuckled, resting a taloned hand on his head. Kravitz felt the familiar warmth of her touch and instantly his anxieties were gone.

“Relax, my child. We’re here to have fun. You needn’t worry so much.” 

He stepped aside to let them in, getting on her way. “Your house is lovely, Kravitz. I imagine Taako’s still in the kitchen?”

As if on cue, Taako and Lup reemerged from the kitchen with flair. Lup grinned, making her way over to pull the Raven Queen in a tight hug, “Bird Mom, you made it!” Kravitz shot Taako a look, already feeling the panic from before rising back up until the Raven Queen hugged her right back, chirping happily.

“Lup! You look wonderful tonight, dear.” She tucked a strand of Lup’s hair behind and ear. “Maybe I’ll have to reconsider the dress code rules to incorporate a little more color into your work wardrobe.”

“Hell yeah! I’ve been telling Barry that we would look baller reaping souls in those red robes of ours.”

Taako cleared his throat from the doorway. “It’s nice to see you again, Istus. Raven Queen. I’ll introduce you to everyone a little alter, but if you’ll follow me, dinner is ready.” Taako watched as both Merle and Magnus hopped up off their spots on the couch and shook his head. “Absolutely not. Goddesses first. Then Krav and Ango. I’m not about to make them fight you losers for food.”

 

Dinner went surprisingly well. Taako prepared a huge meal of roasted chicken, potato soup, and freshly baked bread. As usual it was absolutely perfect. For dessert, he brought out personal dishes of crème brulee, letting Lup make a show of caramelizing the sugar on top with her own fire. Sure, there was a lot going on, the dog kept pushing its way under the table and resting its head on people’s laps in hopes of getting scraps, Mookie insisted on sitting with poor Angus and made a mess of his plate, Magnus told adventuring stories that maybe were a little inappropriate for the dinner table, and Merle made terrible jokes. Still, both goddesses seemed to get along well with everyone at the table, taking particular interest in Lucretia and Mavis who kept them entertained with polite conversation throughout dinner. 

Taako must have noticed the way Kravitz watched everyone with a small smile, because he slipped his hand into Kravitz’s and leaned in to kiss his cheek. “I told you everything would be okay.”

People slowly trickled out as the night went on, eventually leaving Taako and Kravitz alone in the living room with their respective goddesses. The raven Queen was all smiles, something Kravitz wasn’t quiet used to. “I had such a wonderful time, you two. Taako your family is adorable. Very charming.” 

Taako snorted. “That’s one word for them, sure. Just for the record, you guys are welcome back here any time. Not that I could stop you from popping by even if I wanted to.”

Istus laughed, wrapping her arm around Raven’s waist. “In that case, we’ll come visit again soon. I’m working on a gift for you, so we’ll say when I get finished with that.” 

“Sounds great.”

The goddesses bid them goodnight and then were on their way. As soon as the house was empty, Taako collapsed back on the couch. “Holy shit, it’s been a long day.”

Kravitz lifted Taako’s legs, sitting down and letting them fall back into his lap. “It has. I don’t know if I’ve ever been so tense in my life.”

“Believe me, I know. You were radiating stress the whole time, but you know what?”

“What?” Kravitz rubbed a cold hand over Taako’s leg and earned a little laugh in return as Taako tried half-heartedly to kick him. 

“I think they liked each other.” 

“Yeah, I think they did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, we're almost done with Taakitz Week. I'm gonna sleep forever when I'm done with this. Today's fic is just something short and lazy, but I hope you enjoy. If you did, please send some comments and kudos this way, and check out my other fics here on ao3. Thanks!


End file.
